


Accepting What Cannot Be Handled

by RagingBookDragon



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Jason arrives in the cave to see Tim training himself to the bone. Jason helps his younger brother the only way Jason can; through no B.S. talk.
Kudos: 54





	Accepting What Cannot Be Handled

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing sibling bonding. It's always wholesome. This is from my Tumblr 'RagingBookDragon' and I hope you enjoy!

He hadn’t even made it ten feet into the cave when the sound of fists pounding against a bag met his ears. A frown graced his lips as his eyebrows drew in suspicion at whoever was in the cave at two A.M. Jason crept slowly across the floor, turned the corner along the wall, and took in the sight of Tim in his training gear, bent into the bag, arms gripping the sides as if to keep him standing. The suspicion dissipated as mild concern and possible intrigue swept over him, and Jason made his way over, pausing a few feet away, leaning back against a weapons case. “You’re sweating like a whore in a church pew Timberly. Have you taken a break recently?” Tim’s shoulders twitched, showing evidence that he’d not heard Jason come over. Surprising honestly, when Jason didn’t care to hide his movement, he sounded like a bull rampaging through a china shop; it made him smirk, but he narrowed his eyes as Tim stood, curling back into a fighting stance.

  
“I don’t need a break. I need to train.” His older brother watched him for a few moments, gaze sharp as he observed, then quipped,

  
“You’ve dislocated your middle and ring on your left hand Tim. Your pointer on your right isn’t look so good either.” Tim froze, right hand halting a centimeter from the bag; Jason took it as a gesture to continue. “And you still wrap your hands for shit.” He stood from the weapons case, walking over, gripping Tim’s wrist to look at his hand. “You’ve split three of your knuckles.” Jason dropped his wrist carelessly, eyes moving to stare at him. “You a masochist or something?” Tim’s eyebrows furrowed as he curled his hands into fists as best he could, muttering,

  
“I’m fine.” Jason let out a grunt, crossing his arms over his chest.

  
“Look nerd-bird, I’m not Dickhead. I’m not gonna sit and hold your hand until you Wonder Woman up and tell me what’s wrong.” Something in Jason’s tone made Tim irked, and he bit out,

  
“Then what are you doing? Berating me? Aren’t brothers supposed to support one another?” Jason leaned forward, voice low as he asked,

  
“Do you want me to hold your hand and tell you everything is okay Tim?” His younger brother recoiled slightly. “Do you want me to listen to all your problems and work you through them? That all the shit you’ve seen and been through makes you a better person? That your mistakes are never going away? Is that what you want?” Jason waited for Tim to speak, but when he did, it was quiet and filled with self-loathing.

  
“I’m just…dealing with some stuff…and I don’t think I can handle it anymore.” He looked up at his brother, baby-blues sorrowful as he murmured, “Jay I don’t know what to do about it.” Tim’s head lowered, gaze dropping to the floor, and for a moment, there was silence, then a warm hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up, meeting a sincere face; Jason nodded at him, voice full of understanding as he assured,

  
“Tim, I’m gonna be real with you for a minute… _Accepting that you might not be able to handle something is one of the bravest things you can do._ It doesn’t mean you’re weak and it sure as hell doesn’t make you a coward.” Jason moved his hand from Tim’s shoulder, pressing his pointer into Tim’s chest. “The greatest of us learn that sometimes the most important thing isn’t those around us, but the safety and security of ourselves first.” He pushed lightly and Tim swore he felt it in his heart as Jason added, “As for your mistakes… _those that learn to accept the wrong they’ve caused and do better are the ones that fair the harsh winds the best._ ” Jason dropped his hand, giving Tim a firm look. _“You’re stronger than what you’re going through Tim…Don’t let it get the better of you…You’ve still got fight in there.”_ He took a breath, glancing at Tim’s hands. “And your hands are still fucked up so let’s go set your fingers before Dickhead gets here and thinks I did it.” Jason turned, walking off to the med-bay, Tim following and adding,

  
“I could always tell him you did. Big brother against big brother. Fight of the century right there.” Jason grunted and threatened,

  
“You lie to Dick about what you did to yourself and I’ll stick your head in the toilet and swirly you.” Tim let out a laugh, spirit rising with each step he took.


End file.
